Now or Never
by Zogg
Summary: My first songfanfic. SxA as to my preference. I made this in a time of boredom, the song is called Now or Never by dope, please read and review. Thanks!


DISCLAIMER

I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or the band: Dope, no matter what I wish.

Thank you.

NOW! ON WITH THE FIC!

Shinji was doing what he always did, sitting on the couch, and watching TV with a penguin sitting below his feet, drinking a beer when the front door opened.

Mistaking it to be Misato, Shinji called out "Hey, where have you been all day? I've been waiting for you to get home from work damnit!"

"Excuse me? What the hell did you just say to me, Third?" a pissed off Asuka shouted from the doorway to the living room.

"Eh, umm. Oops. I thought you were Misato. Sorry" Shinji quickly replied.

"You know what your problem is, Shinji?"

"Eh? What?"

"You apologize for everyone and everything, you have no backbone, and you're a wimp. And that's why I'll never like you." Asuka was beginning to start her usual rant about Shinji's problems, always forgetting her own. "_Oh really now, Asuka? Is that so? Do you really hate him?_" A voice began to awake again inside Asuka, a voice she knew was right, but wouldn't admit it. "Shut up mother... You're wrong"

"Who's wrong? I don't see your mother here anyway. Come to think of it, you never talk about her at all, it's like she's dead or something" Shinji never knew how true that was...

Just then, a certain girl whose mother Shinji was just talking about punches him in the nose, knocking him out onto the sofa with Pen Pen staring.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT YOU FEATHERBRAIN, GET LOST!

Shinji awoke a few hours later, on the couch in the living room, and a very quiet house... Too quiet, actually. _Ouch. Why did she hit me? Oh well, guess I'd better start dinner. _

Just then Shinji heard a snore and a whimper, coming from the same room. Asuka's room. _What's going on in there?_

Shinji opened the door a crack to see Asuka sleeping in a ball, her face easily visible, with a few teardrops on her face. Shinji opened the door more. "Asuka? Are you alright?"

Asuka woke up with a "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Shinji was just in there to help her, why was she such a bitch about it?

Whatcha gonna do that for, I see the way you're looking at me, and I don't know why.

I don't know and I'm not sure, have you lost your way, did you lose your mind, are you out of time?

Shinji left, and went to his room while thinking, _I just wanted to help her, why's she like that, can't even get close to someone else._

The next morning, when Shinji set to his usual cooking breakfast, he saw a note.

"Shinji, I'm sorry I've been such a bitch to you, I'm sorry for all the times I've hit you, will you please forgive me? I'm also sorry that I have to leave you now, but I felt that it's right. So.. Umm.. Well, goodbye. Sincerely, Asuka"

Shinji felt like he was stabbed through the hand with a broken, dull, and rusty knife.

You say goodbye, like everything's alright, you say goodbye.

Like everything's alright.

Shinji was lying on the floor of the kitchen, when he heard the fire alarm go off but he didn't even flinch. _Who cares, not like I've got anything left to live for anymore. Father abandoned me after Mom died, Misato hasn't been home in at least a week, Asuka's runaway, and Pen Pen's just fine by himself. I'll just lay here 'till I die._

_"What do you think you're doing, Shinji? Get up, put the fire out, and go find Asuka! NOW!"_

Shinji shot up, filled with fervor like none before, put out the fire, and proceeded to call people.

"Toji, what's Hikari's number?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"I need to talk to her, it's about Asuka."

"Heh, you don't even need to talk to Hikari, Asuka came by here at about 3am last night, asking if she could stay here for a day or so. My father denied and she said that she'd try Hikari's. If you come over to my house, I'll take you to Hikari's"

"Alright, I'll be there in a couple minutes"

A couple minutes later...

Knock knock "Come on in Shinji!" Toji yelled through the door.

"Just lemme grab my coat and we're off."

"Okay, let's go then"

When Shinji and Toji arrive at Hikari's house, they see Hikari's head disappear rapidly from the front window. Toji and Shinji look at each other, thinking the same thing - _she's here_.

A few hours later, they managed to talk Hikari into letting them in and Shinji immediately found Asuka diving through a window to the outside, and Shinji followed her. Asuka sped through the forest behind Hikari's house and stopped because she hit the edge of the lake, and, not wanting to get wet, she looked at Shinji with eyes full of sorrow, regret, sadness, and a few others.

"Asuka..."

If we go on, it's now or never, if we go on... 

If we go on, it's now or never, if we go on...

"Shinji, I...Love You."

"Asuka... I... Love you too."

Shinji hesitantly embraced Asuka, and she did the same.

Whatcha gonna do that for, I'm telling you, so tell me.

What's it gonna be? I don't know and I'm not sure.

But sooner or later, I wanna believe, I wanna believe.

You say goodbye, like everything's all right.

You say goodbye, like everything's all right.

If we go on, it's now or never, If we go on...

It's now or never again! It's now or never, it's now or never,

It's now or never... It's now or never...

a few hours of embracing and sitting by the lake, quiet and peaceful pass

"Shinji?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I go and get some stuff from Hikari's and you stay here? I'll be right back"

"Umm, ok then... Go ahead"

"Kay, goodbye, I'll see you in a few minutes"

You say goodbye, like everything's all right.

You say goodbye, like everything's all right...RIGHT!

If we go on, it's now or never, if we go on.

If we go on, it's now or never, you're waiting to hold my hand...

It's now or never again... If we go on, It's now or never, If we go on...

You're waiting to hold my haaaaand! It's now or never, it's now or never.

It's now or never again!

**A/N: Well, that was my first fic ever, except for those in school... but they don't count :) Hope you liked it, Please critique me on anything, any help is always appreciated. I know this probably isn't as good as others, but I did my best on this being my first fic a songfic. It was actually pretty hard to find OK spots to put the music in... But oh well :D. Thanks Again! **

_**Zog**_


End file.
